Harry Potterze, już nie żyjesz!
by Ewe25
Summary: Opowieść o tym, jak to w Harrym Potterze aktywowały się ślizgońskie cechy, których nieszczęście miał doświadczyć Draco Malfoy.


_Autorka:_ Ewe25

_Beta:_ Kasia, dziękuję ;*

_A/N:_ Cóż, tekst to – moim zdaniem – odmóżdżacz. Nic nie wnosi, jest po to, aby był. I koniec. ;)) Krytyka mile widziana.

* * *

„**Harry Potterze, już nie żyjesz!"**

- Harry Potterze, uduszę cię!

- Draco, przestań! – wykrzyknął Harry, kiedy jęki blondyna zaczęły go już powoli denerwować. – Pojedziemy tym cholernym autobusem, czy ci się to podoba czy nie!

Malfoy rzucił mu tylko obrażone spojrzenie, nic nie mówiąc. W tym momencie duma jednego z najbardziej czystokrwistych czarodziejów została urażona. Harry, widząc wyraz twarzy swojego chłopaka, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym raźnym krokiem ruszył w stronę najbliższego przystanku. Jednak kątem oka nadal obserwował Draco, który, zakładając ręce na piersi, z miną skazańca powędrował za Potterem, co jakiś czas klnąc pod nosem. Blondyn nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zrobił się taki uległy, ale to była pewnie wina tego cholernie seksownego bruneta, który w tej chwili tak bardzo go denerwował. W końcu jak Draco Malfoy ma jechać autobusem do jakiejś zasranej klitki Granger, która wyprawia dzisiaj swoje dwudzieste czwarte urodziny! Przecież to przeczy prawom fizyki i wszelkim innym głupim twierdzeniom.

Draco westchnął głośno, a Harry, słysząc to, zachichotał pod nosem. Już wiedział, że blondyn nie odezwie się więcej na temat transportu, ale to nie oznaczało, że przestanie być na niego zły, wręcz przeciwnie.

- Jesteś idiotą, Potter – warknął poirytowany Draco, który przyśpieszył kroku, zrównując się z brunetem. – Jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że chcę iść do Granger? Przecież to niedorzeczne! Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że za sobą nie przepadamy, tym bardziej, że będzie tam jej niedorozwinięty mąż! Cóż, może Krum dobrze lata na miotle, ale wygląda strasznie gburowato. Nie ma tak wspaniałej sylwetki czy lśniących włosów jak ja, no ale bez przesady, jak można wyglądać jak mieszaniec kaczki i prosiaka?

- Draco, zamknij się – przerwał Harry monolog swojego nader wzburzonego chłopaka, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tak, Harry Potter naprawdę potrafił doprowadzić Draco Malfoya do nerwicy.

Draco tylko prychnął, jednak po chwili z ciekawością zaczął rozglądać się wokół. Punktem jego zainteresowania był przystanek, który znajdował się parędziesiąt metrów dalej. Przechylił delikatnie głowę, po czym zmrużył lekko oczy, aby z pytaniem spojrzeć na Pottera.

- Harry? – zaczął, przyglądając mu się badawczo. – Jest jakiś specjalny numer autobusu, którym jedziemy?

- Hermiona mówiła, że dojedziemy bezpośrednio tylko pięćset siódemką – odpowiedział, po czym zdziwiony zmrużył dziwnie brwi: - A czemu pytasz?

- Bo taki właśnie nadjeżdża.

Harry, słysząc to, z przerażeniem popatrzył w stronę przystanku, gdzie, faktycznie, czerwony autobus właśnie się zatrzymywał. Jęknął głośno.

- Draco?

- Co?

- Biegnij!

- CO?

* * *

- Jestem cały brudny! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Draco, po czym usiadł obrażony na jednym z ostatnich siedzeń pojazdu, który właśnie ruszył z głośnym trzaskiem. Harry jednak nic nie odpowiedział, tylko z uśmiechem stał przy kasowniku, kasując bilety. Po chwili jednak usadowił się obok swojego chłopaka, który rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Za pół godziny będziemy na miejscu i się przebierzesz – odpowiedział tylko, po czym zachichotał, ponownie spoglądając na garnitur Draco, który był cały pochlapany błotem. Oczywiście nic by się takiego nie stało, gdyby chłopak nie wystraszył się automatycznie zamykanych drzwi, przez co poślizgnął się i wpadł prosto w błoto.

- Za pół godziny? – wykrzyknął głośno, przez co jakaś starsza pani z przodu dziwnie na niego popatrzyła.

- Ciesz się, że zatrzymałem autobus, inaczej musielibyśmy iść pieszo – odpowiedział Harry, po czym zagryzł wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, ponieważ zobaczył jak Draco z przerażeniem patrzy na swój strój wyjściowy.

- Ty zatrzymałeś? – Malfoy spojrzał na niego spod zmrużonych groźnie powiek. – To tylko dzięki mojemu urokowi ta kobieta się zatrzymała.

- Tak, masz rację – zgodził się Harry, po czym dodał: - Mi też zrobiłoby się żal osoby, która leży w błocie z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy – zaczął się śmiać, jednak po chwili został uciszony przez swojego chłopaka, który w akcie nienawiści przyłożył mu w głowę.

- Harry Potterze, gardzę tobą! – wycedził blondyn.

* * *

- Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj? – spytał po raz dziesiąty Draco, kiedy on i Harry szli przez kolejną z ulic Londynu. Kolejną nieznaną z ulic. Nic by się takiego nie stało, gdyby kobieta-kierowca ich nie wygoniła, twierdząc, że dojechała tam, gdzie miała zamiar. – Jak mogłeś pomylić numery autobusów? – wykrzyknął po chwili, wkładając ręce głębiej do kieszeni, ponieważ jesienny ziąb już trochę dawał się mu we znaki.

- Jestem pewny – odpowiedział Harry ze stoickim spokojem tylko na pierwsze pytanie, ale słysząc, jak Draco prycha, zaśmiał się głośno. – Tylko się nie przewróć – dodał, jeszcze głośniej zaczynając chichotać, na co Malfoy zareagował głośnym warknięciem.

- Harry Potterze, brzydzę się tobą!

* * *

- Harry? – zapytał niepewnie Draco, kiedy już zacięło się ściemniać. – Ale ty jesteś na sto procent pewny, że dobrze idziemy, tak?

- Tak – westchnął Harry, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc przed sobą ciemny zarys gęsto zarośniętych drzew.

- Las? – zdziwiony Malfoy otworzył szeroko swoje oczy i zatrzymał się raptownie. – Tam jest ciemno, brudno i żyją tam dzikie zwierzęta! – dodał po chwili, łapiąc Harry'ego za rękaw szaty.

- Czy ty umiesz cokolwiek oprócz narzekania? Jęczysz jak jakaś stara baba – powiedział, a widząc, jak urażony blondyn mruży oczy, dodał: - Chociaż jak się w sumie bardziej przyjrzeć, to nawet taką przypominasz. Masz już nawet siwe włosy.

Harry próbował nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, jednak kiedy tylko zobaczył wyraz twarzy Draco, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zaczął się śmiać, i to głośno.

- Harry Potterze, nienawidzę cię!

* * *

- Draco?

- Co?

- Uważaj na tę wystającą gałąź.

- Na co?

- Na…

- Harry Potterze, zabiję cię!

* * *

- Chyba po raz pierwszy cieszę się, że cię widzę, Weasley – przywitał się Draco, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanął Ron. Szybko wszedł do środka, po czym natychmiast pozbył się swojej ubłoconej marynarki. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aby zrobić to samo z resztą ubrań. W końcu musi się umyć!

- Najlepszego, Hermiono! – zawołał Harry, który ze śmiechem wręczył jej bardzo pogniecioną paczkę. – Wybacz za spóźnienie, autobus nam uciekł – dodał, mrugając po kryjomu do swojej przyjaciółki, która uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dzięki – odpowiedziała, po czym całując go w policzek, poszła po coś do kuchni. Krum zaś tylko kiwnął im głową. Jakoś nigdy nie był zbyt towarzyską osobą, zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby teraz siedzieć sam ze swoją żoną w salonie przy kominku, pijąc wino.

- Hej, zaraz! – wykrzyknął raptownie Ron, coś sobie uświadamiając. – Czemu się nie teleportowaliście? – zapytał po chwili, a widząc uradowaną twarz swojego przyjaciela i szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia oczy jego chłopaka, dodał: - Przecież mówiłem Harry'emu, że wraz z Lavender odkryliśmy świetne miejsce, gdzie nikt nie zagląda. To tylko parę przecznic dalej, mielibyście co najwyżej pięć minut drogi.

Harry, ponownie tego dnia zresztą, zaczął się głośno śmiać. Musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się, że jego nikczemny plan w stosunku do blondyna się powiedzie. I był z siebie dumny, o tak.

Draco zaś zdołał tylko warknąć cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby:

- Harry Potterze, już nie żyjesz!

Koniec!


End file.
